Scion (Worm)
Summary First encountered by humanity in 1982, the Entity that they would go on to name Scion is in truth the projection of a much vaster lifeform, a multi-dimensional Entity known as the Warrior. Landing on Earth in the past, alongside its partner, Scion is responsible for the emergence of Parahumans on the planet, each one empowered by one of his "Shards", granting them a weakened version of one of the powers he had at his strongest. Begged to help others by Kevin Norton, Scion became the world's first hero, working tirelessly to save humans as a blank slate. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least High 4-C, likely higher Name: Scion / Zion | The Warrior Entity Origin: Parahumans Age: At least thousands of years old Gender: Inapplicable, referred to as male Classification: Avatar of an Entity | Multi-dimensional lifeform Powers and Abilities: |-|Scion=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cosmic Awareness (He has multi-dimensional awareness of Earth and its many alternates), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Spaceflight, Forcefield Creation, Empathic Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (He can break down molecular bonds, slow or even stop the motion of particles, and halt chemical reactions), Physics Manipulation (He can negate all kinds of wavelengths), Radiation Manipulation, Limited Sound Manipulation (Everything about Scion or his actions is silent), Dimensional Travel (Scion can teleport between alternate Earths and attack targets in other universes), Healing (He healed a man's cancer by exposure and healed all the heroes who were fighting Behemoth upon his arrival), Homing Attack, Reactive Evolution (Whenever he regenerates, he builds his body stronger and more resistant to whatever attack injured him), Power Nullification (Stilling cancels out wavelengths and can negate the powers of others, allowing him to destroy the Siberian with a single attack and destroy an Endbringer's core), Precognition (He can see how to accomplish any given goal through a complex simulation of the universe, which he follows instinctively), Photographic Memory, Power Bestowal (Can grant shards of himself to other beings), Weapon Creation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Longevity, Immortality (Types 3 and 9; his true self exists in multiple universes), Regeneration (High; he can regenerate from any harm to his body by replacing the lost matter with matter from his true body), Non-Physical Interaction (Destroyed a majority of Eidolon's body despite him being in an incorporeal state) Resistance to Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Trumps can't copy his abilities), Precognition (Contessa and other precogs can't predict his actions with their abilities), Teleportation (Can prevent himself and others from being teleported), and Time Manipulation (Casually broke out of the Gray Boy's time loop and Clockblocker's time stop with Stilling) |-|Warrior Entity=All previous abilities and every other power in Worm, Avatar Creation, Higher-Dimensional Existence (An Entity's physiology was compared to a tesseract, a 4-dimensional cube), Large Size (Type 5; at its largest, the Warrior Entity was bigger than a planet) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Destroyed two continents on a parallel Earth in quick succession and destroyed the United Kingdom with a single blast. He's stronger than Eidolon, who can emulate String Theory's G-Driver, which is stronger than a weapon that can knock the Moon out of orbit), can ignore conventional durability | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Conveying a single idea to its partner produces energy comparable to a supernova) Speed: Subsonic (Killed 19 people in 2-3 seconds with his bare hands) with Massively Hypersonic+ flight speed (Flew around the world twice in a short span of time, should be comparable to Eidolon in this regard) | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 50, likely higher (Lifted Behemoth hundreds of feet up into the air) | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Large Star Class, likely higher Durability: Unknown (Eidolon, Legend, and Glaistig Uaine could all injure him to various extents, but his constant regeneration and adaptation makes it difficult to cause any lasting harm, and he was able to tank the G-Driver twice) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Unaffected by communicating ideas with the force of a supernova) Stamina: Extremely high. Scion has massive stores of energy at his disposal and, as a hero, has been active for fifteen years straight, tirelessly working to protect and save humans and never resting. Range: Planetary (He can fire his attacks to virtually anywhere on Earth from any position) to Interdimensional (He can attack from other universes) | Multiversal (3016, a Cauldron subject, could materialize almost infinite attacks by leveraging the actions of every possible version of himself) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: For all of his power, Scion is known as the "golden idiot" for a reason. Effectively a blank slate, he lacks much intelligence or identity of his own and is effectively driven by the Path to Victory; of course, this makes him extremely dangerous, as he always knows what to do to succeed in any situation, such as finding the right words to break a challenging opponent. As he matured over the course of the Gold Morning, he became more intelligent, but at the cost of becoming increasingly violent and emotional. Weaknesses: Scion isn't the smartest, and as he matures, he becomes increasingly sadistic, to the point that it's a major detriment. Everything he does drains his energy reserves, though those are large, and his Path to Victory eats up years of his life whenever he uses it as a cost. Path to Victory cannot allow him to win against impossible odds. After realizing his partner was dead, Scion became easy to psychologically manipulate and will break down if exposed to images of her, to the point that continued exposure can lead him to give up. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Stilling:' Scion's primary power, a golden light that he can use to cancel out any wavelength and that can be used both offensively and defensively. This ability can counteract and manipulate all sorts of energy, and can thus be used to cancel out heat and sound, disintegrate molecular bonds, slow and stop motion on a molecular scale, and disturb electronics. Scion can use it in the form of beams, orbs, bursts of energy, forcefields, and with a touch. '- Path to Victory:' The most powerful Thinker ability, and one used by Contessa in addition to Scion himself. This ability allows him to see and execute the steps needed to accomplish any goal, so long as it is possible. This is supported by his ability to look into other universes to view and consider other possibilities in his actions. Scion's actions are mostly driven by this ability, but his lack of intelligence and emotional immaturity means that the paths he takes are far from perfect; that being said, it still makes him an extremely dangerous fighter who can say whatever necessary to break an opponent in a fight. Key: Scion | Warrior Entity Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Yhwach (Bleach) Yhwach's Profile Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Avatar Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Immortals Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Parasites Category:Physics Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Radiation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sadists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Sound Users Category:Villains Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4